What if
by oldmule
Summary: Harry and Ruth, angst free. Fluffy, romantic and hopefully happy.
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is kind of pre S9. Mainly light, fluffy and hopefully romantic.**

The George was considerably busier that normal. Harry struggled to see her when he walked in and then the waters parted and there she was at the bar with Beth and the others. She didn't see him. He stepped forward and immediately got waylaid by two liasons from section C asking about the crash.

He wasn't really listening. There was music playing and she was laughing at something Tariq had just said, she wrinkled her nose and then stroked his arm feeling guilty she'd laughed at him. The others had no such compunction. Harry smiled, it was one of the things he loved about her.

She felt light hearted, uplifted. The dramas of the day had passed. The military flight that Harry was due to be on had crashed, she'd spent an interminable 10 minutes thinking he was lost to her, sat in her chair, frozen, trying to remember what he'd said to her about chances and what ifs and how living was the most important thing.

Then came the call. "Hi, I've missed the flight, couldn't be helped. I'll be back late, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

She couldn't speak. She handed Lucas the phone and headed straight to the ladies where she sank down against the wall and temporarily forgot to breathe.

Now, here with a glass of wine in her hand, her friends around her and Harry on his way she felt at the opposite end of the emotional scale.

The music changed and it was the track, the one they had danced to at the wedding, the one that had helped ease them together.

As Tariq began once more to try to explain his new software to Ruth, she saw him. Harry. Her heart truly ached. Ached for him. Alive, vibrant, smiling, eyes shining.

He saw her and abruptly excused himself from his unwanted colleagues.

She handed her drink to Beth and started to cross the room. Tariq halted mid sentence as Ruth walked off.

"Riveting, as always, Tariq" said Dimitri.

"Oh yeah, you really know how to impress the girls" laughed Lucas.

"Geek."

They headed towards the middle of the room, weaving around tables and drinkers, never once letting go of the sight of each other. And then they were there. Together. They stood, not speaking, not moving, not even touching. They just stood and looked. Each soaked the other up. It was a very personal and a private communication between the two of them, like each was listening to the other through their own coms, a warm voice whispering in their ears.

Beth nudged Lucas and nodded to the middle of the room. He turned.

Tariq elbowed Dimitri in the side and told him to shut up. They both noticed the others attention had shifted and they too looked up. In a busy, noisy pub there was an oasis of calm at it's centre.

"What are they doing?" said Tariq

"I knew it!" said Dimitri.

Beth just smiled. There was no way she couldn't know, she'd practically had Ruth's house to herself for several weeks now.

Harry had taken his fill of her, and she of him. He reached out a hand to her face, gently stroking it as he pulled her forward, he held her there, his lips so close she could feel his breath and then when she could wait no more, he kissed her.

Section D smiled.

Several members of Section C stood with mouths open. Was this Harry Pearce, cold, hard, heartless some would say, standing in the middle of a busy public house kissing his senior analyst. In fact, still kissing her and not looking like they were going to stop anytime soon.

The landlord glanced and moved on, he'd seen worse.

Their kiss was starting to fail miserably, it was hard to kiss when you couldn't stop smiling. They didn't know why, they just knew they were overwhelmingly happy. He moved his lips to her ear.

"You realise we've just blown our cover most spectacularly, don't you Miss Evershed?"

"I do, Sir Harry?"

"And do you care?"

"Do I buggery"

He laughed and cradled her face, kissing her gently once more and then looked at her. Neither of them had yet even dared to look round the room.

"Once more unto the breach then, Ruth"

She grinned.

They turned to the bar. Various faces that had been turned towards them all now looked hastily away and there was more than one "you'll never guess what?" text starting to be typed. The team were pretending to be in deep conversation. Harry put his arm round Ruth and smiled reassuringly.

"So, anyone fancy a drink?" he said.

"Thought we finally had something to celebrate," said Lucas revealing a bottle of champagne, "especially seeing as you've just outed yourselves in such an, oh so subtle manner!"

Harry smiled, "What, do you think any one noticed?"

Beth grinned. Dimitri winked at Ruth and Lucas poured the champagne.

Ruth turned to Tariq. "Sorry, Tariq what were you saying?"

He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

"So, how long have you two been 'undercover' then?" asked Beth.

Dimitri sniggered.

Beth glared at him.

Ruth blushed.

And Harry, well, Harry just looked rather pleased with himself.

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER

"Ruth" he slid the office door closed.

"Yes, Harry"

"I need to say something."

"I promise Harry, I will try to knock, it's just that sometimes I need to tell you what I've found and I just forget and I need to let you know and…."

"Ruth"

She stopped.

Then she started again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were changing. It's just you don't usually change your shirt in the middle of the day, then again you don't usually have some fool pouring coffee all over you, I'm really so clumsy and well, sorry Harry, I hope I didn't burn you."

"Ruth"

She stopped.

He waited.

"Ruth, forget that, it's fine."

She half smiled, nor truly convinced.

"Ruth"

"Yes"

"Will you come to a wedding with me?"

She just looked at him.

"My godson is getting married and I have an invite and I don't really want to go alone"

There is another pause.

"And what I mean is, I'd really like it if you were to come with me"

"Ok"

Pause.

"Ok?"

"Yes. Yes. That would be nice."

"Ok. Good"

Silence.

She got up and moved to the door.

"And I really am sorry about the coffee and your shirt and that I came in when you weren't dressed, not that I really saw anything and I will knock next time."

"Ruth"

"Yes"

"Go away."

"Yes Harry" she smiled and blushed.

God how he loved that woman.

**More to come. Hope you are liking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers for the characters, who are wonderful. Other names are made up.**

It was four days to the wedding.

"Harry, is there anything I need to know about Saturday?"

"I'll be wearing a kilt"

"Oh" she couldn't help but look him up and down. She blushed.

"My knees are… not bad" he said, self consciously. She seemed to be assessing him. He wished, not for the first time, that he could have just worn a suit.

"Yes, I can imagine" she said and blushed again. She wished she hadn't actually started this conversation.

"The groom's Scottish, Martin, I worked with his father many moons ago. The bride's English, Beth and their daughter , Ellie is five and adorable. John will drive us and that's about it, really." He needed to move on from the kilt comment.

"Fine" she said, still slightly distracted by his knees.

There was a pause and she felt she needed to fill it.

"At least it's summer, so with all that… air it'll probably be very comfortable to wear."

"Quite" he said.

She turned and left his office, on the verge of being very slightly mortified.

* * *

"You look, really lovely" he said as she crossed to the car. What he wanted to say would have had her running back into the house, face aflame.

"And you look very handsome and very Scottish."

"Mmm" he grunted feeling neither comfortable, nor handsome, nor Scottish.

The journey was not too long and they chatted amicably, though both were slightly apprehensive about the day ahead and having been taken so far out of their comfort zone.

* * *

They arrived at the church.

"Bride or Groom?" asked the usher.

"Groom" said Harry.

"Ok, on the right and if I could ask you and your wife to make your way up to the front, rather than hiding at the back."

"We're not..erm..we're just.." Harry was struggling, not wanting the Usher's mistake to upset Ruth. Not upset her, but not frighten her away from him again.

"Thank you" said Ruth cutting off Harry's ramblings as she smiled sweetly and stepped towards the front of the church. She would have been quite happy hiding at the back, thank you very much.

Harry said nothing more but when he did catch her eye he just smiled sheepishly and hoped everything would be okay.

Ruth had been thrown by the comment but there was a part of her, hidden amongst the embarrassment, that was secretly thrilled at the comment, thrilled that they should look like they were together.

They sat quietly in the church.

"I think every time I've been in church with you it's been for a funeral" she said simply after a while.

"Yes" he said and they both thought about all those they'd lost.

* * *

They walked into the reception. It was in a stunning medieval hall, part of a large estate that now catered almost solely for weddings and conferences.

There was someone waiting to point them to their seats.

"Sir?"

"Harry Pearce"

Ruth smiled between them they'd got it. Sir Harry Pearce.

"Yes, got you. You and your wife are two tables down on the right, sir."

"We're just…er..thank you" Harry took Ruth's lead from earlier and just gave up. He tried not to look at her, but led the way to the table and pulled out her chair. His name plate said "Harry Pearce", hers very simply said "Ruth". She wondered what he had said to his godson, who he had said he was bringing, the only thing, perhaps that they knew was that her name was Ruth.

She felt she needed to say something after the second 'wife' comment of the day, as he looked a little flustered, strangely, more than she felt,

"I think it's lovely all the men in kilts"

'Oh, god, not back to that' he thought.

"I think your knees compare very favourably" she smiled and blushed and wished she'd mentioned the weather instead.

"Thank you" he smiled and gazed at her. There was something so totally endearing about her when she blushed and said something she wished she hadn't, or indeed when he said something which surprised her. He thought he might do a little more of that this evening, after all she had nowhere to run to tonight.

She fidgeted with her napkin and was saved by the arrival of Ellie, the 'adorable daughter' of the bride and groom.

"Uncle Harry" she shouted and jumped, throwing her arms around his neck. "did you see me, I was a bridesmaid and everything, with flowers and a tiara and look I've grazed my elbow" .

"I did see you, you looked like the most beautiful bridesmaid in the world."

She beamed proudly at him.

"Now show me your elbow."

She did.

"Time for the magic sponge, I think." She nodded sagely. He took his napkin and pretended to dip it in some water, rang it out and started rubbing it in circles just above her elbow.

"This'll do it", he said, still working his magic.

"This'll do it," she repeated.

"There. How's that, Ellie?"

"Better. Bye" and with that she was off.

He smiled after her and looked at Ruth.

"It's all in the magic water" he said confidentially.

She laughed.

There was so much more to Harry Pearce than met the eye.

He winked.

God, how she loved that man.

* * *

"This is Ruth" Harry said simply. "Ruth, this is Tom and Hannah. Martin's parents."

They shook Ruth's hand warmly. Hannah glanced at Harry and smiled. Ruth felt slightly disadvantaged.

"So, you have the dubious pleasure of working with Harry, in the the..er..civil service" said Tom, his eyes sparkling cheekily. She liked him already.

"Yes, said Ruth, indeed I do."

Hannah, jumped in "So what's he like Ruth, hard and merciless, or as soft and pliable as he is with Ellie?"

Harry laughed, he was curious to hear Ruth's answer to that one.

"I'd say he was probably somewhere between the two, but leaning just a wee bit more towards the former" She smiled and glanced at him.

"And I'd say that if there was anyone who could rival Ellie in getting me to do what they want, it is probably Ruth" he looked at her with his best, cheekiest grin, hoping she'd blush.

She did but it didn't stop her repost.

"Well, I can't wait to see the 'magic sponge' come out at work, next time someone needs patching up, Dr Pearce."

Hannah and Tom felt they were somehow listening to a private conversation. They liked her. They'd heard about her. Hannah would grab a private word later.

* * *

Food over, speeches over, cake over. Drink and dancing to go.

Harry felt at ease with the world, he felt at ease with Ruth, he even felt at ease with his kilt.

Ruth excused herself to nip to the ladies, handing him her nearly empty champagne glass. Almost immediately a waiter appeared eager to refill them.

"For you, sir?"

"Thank you" said Harry and held out his glass.

"And for your wife?"

Harry hesitated, this was becoming a constant. For a moment he just looked at the waiter until the young man, a little embarrassed said "I'm sorry, sir, that was your wife?"

"Yes" 'said Harry "Yes, it was." Well, why not, he thought.

"Harry, something you haven't told us?" It was Martin and Beth, who had appeared behind him, clearly having just heard the last comment to the waiter.

"Martin, what? It's just easier to say yes, you know. Anyway my congratulations to you both. It's been a wonderful day so far. Oh and Ellie looks even more adorable than normal"

"Doesn't she" said Beth very proudly, "but anyway, less of the distractions Harry and back to Ruth."

The couple stood and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" said Harry, knowing exactly what they meant."

* * *

"Ruth?"

"Yes, Harry"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Who with?"

"Strangely, I was thinking, with me"

"Oh"

"Was that an 'oh' yes, or an 'oh' no?"

"It was an 'oh' I've never danced with a man in a skirt before"

"It's a kilt, Ruth. And I'm afraid your options are a bit limited. Only the waiters are in trousers. "

"Mmm, there's an idea. I have seen a couple of particularly attractive ones, just…" she looked round the room and picked out the far corner "over there, somewhere, I think."

"Ruth."

"Yes, Harry"

"I've come to the conclusion that men in kilts are significantly more interesting"

"Are you coming out, Harry?"

He was finding it very difficult to maintain the banter and not just grin at her.

"No, I'm telling you that that you would enjoy dancing with a man in a skirt much more than some boring pair of trousers"

"It's a kilt, Harry"

"Damn it, Ruth, just dance with me"

"Ok"

.


	3. Chapter 3

**More fluff**

They were walking towards the dance floor when Hannah swooped from nowhere and managed to carry Ruth away with her, with some vague girly excuse he didn't even begin to understand.

As he stood wondering if he should have another whiskey, Tom appeared.

"Sorry, Harry, think Hannah's gone into interrogation mode."

Harry looked worried.

"She'll be fine."

Harry nodded.

"She seems lovely. You look happier than I've seen you for a long time."

"She is and I am"

Tom smiled, "malt?"

* * *

"Harry's talked about you" said Hannah.

"He has?"

"Yes. He doesn't say much, I mean he's Harry but there's something there whenever he mentions you and now I've seen you together…well.."

Ruth felt a little overcome by her forthrightness.

"I'm sorry, Ruth, have I said too much?"

"No, it's just that I'm not used to people talking about me and Harry and it's been a funny kind of day because people keep assuming we're married." Ruth hadn't really intended to say so much but she found herself caught up in Hannah's enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm not surprised"

Ruth looked at her.

"You look like a couple, you move and talk and walk and look like a pair. You're good for him Ruth, I hope he's as good for you."

* * *

"Harry"

"Yes, Ruth"

"Isn't it time we took those knees out for a spin out on the dance floor?"

"Are you asking?" he said

"I'm asking"

"Then, Ruth, I'm dancing"

Her hand moved to his arm.

His, to her waist.

Their free hands met and slid together.

The music was slow but not too slow.

He wanted to look at her. She wanted to keep looking at his chest, it was broad and safe and she could feel his heart beating. Her head remained lowered.

"Ruth"

"Yes, Harry."

"Are you trying to look at my sporran?"

Now she looked up at him. He thought he might have gone too far but she laughed that warm, wonderful laugh.

The music changed, it had got slower.

The lyrics all seemed ridiculously appropriate.

He slid his right hand further around her waist as his left enfolded her hand and he pulled it tight to his chest. It was a very intimate gesture.

"They remind me of Adam and Fiona" she said as she watched Martin and Beth lost in a kiss on the dance floor.

It took Harry a moment to know to whom she was refering.

"A little."

"Except we don't get to have a happy ending" she said sadly.

Harry realised how high his hopes were, when with that one line they came crashing down.

"They were happy, Ruth"

"And look what happened"

"But they lived. They lived and they loved, not for long enough, certainly, but they knew what it was to be happy."

"Adam loved her so much. He used to tell me about how they met, in Damascus, how romantic it was. Then she was gone. How can you put yourself through all of that pain?"

"Because you don't want to think, Ruth, as your life slips away, 'what if?'"

She looked up at him.

She could see the intensity burning in his eyes.

The need burning in his eyes.

"I would rather know what it is to love you for a day, an hour, a minute than to always wonder 'what if?'"

She thought for a moment that her heart had stopped.

The music washed over them. They were standing still now on the middle of the dance floor, he held her as close as he could.

"Is it that simple, Harry?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I don't want to live in 'what ifs' Ruth. I want to love you. And 'if' something happens to one of us, which it might, then I want to know that when I had the chance to be truly happy, I took it. Please, just let me love you. It's that simple."

"Harry"

"Yes, Ruth"

"Kiss me"

"Yes, Ruth"


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter… only because the first line came to me just now**.

Harry felt something pulling on his kilt.

He had one of Ruth's hands in his own, her other was wrapped around his neck. It clearly wasn't her. He didn't want to stop kissing her but there it went again.

"Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry"

The two of them unwillingly broke from the kiss that had so enveloped them and looked down.

Ellie, bright as a button, even though it was quite late, looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Uncle Harry is that your bride, like mummy is daddy's?"

Harry looked at Ruth, she blushed, or was she simply flushed, he wasn't quite sure and while his mind drifted on the fact that he had made her feel that way, he heard Ruth say, "Yes, Ellie, that's right, except we haven't done the bit in church like they have today. Did you have a nice time? You were a very good bridesmaid"

Ellie looked very proud and nodded. "I liked the cake"

"Yes, it was very good" Ruth said intensely.

"Ellie," Harry had emerged from his reverie "this is Ruth."

"She's nice" said Ellie and skipped off across the dancefloor.

"Yes, she is" Harry had all his attention on Ruth and he missed her nearness. He pulled her close again.

"Ruth"

"Yes, Harry."

"I heard what you said"

"Yes, well, you try explaining our relationship to a five year old"

Harry smiled and said nothing.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you smiling like a lunatic?"

"Progress, Ruth. Progress."

"That kilt's gone to your head. Progress? What progress, what are you talking about?"

He kissed her just by her ear and whispered,

"We've got a relationship".

And then he looked at her and smiled some more.


	5. Chapter 5

'What if?' thought Ruth.

What if she hadn't come to the wedding? Then she wouldn't be sitting here, in the back of his car, holding his hand.

Harry was right you couldn't live in the world of 'what if's?'

The journey was quiet. They were both a little aware of John driving and it felt like they were going back into the real world, away from the magic of the wedding and that taster of happy endings.

As they got nearer home a question was weighing on both their minds.

'What next?'

"Harry."

"Yes, Ruth"

"I don't want you to take me home."

He looked at her.

"Beth's there and it would be awkward, if you were….and I'm not sure that I want anyone to know yet."

"Don't worry, I won't come in"

"No."

"Okay, we'll drop you off round the corner and then she won't see me?"

"No."

Pause.

"Do you want me to drop you somewhere else?"

"No."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Ruth?"

"I want you to take me home"

"But you just said.."

"Harry, I want you to take me home…. with you."

A smile began to cross his face. Ruth dared sneak a look at him and it felt to her like the sun had come out.

"Ok." he said simply, belaying the pleasure he was feeling.

Pause.

"But on one condition, Ruth"

"Which is?"

"That that's the last time you say 'no' tonight."

She blushed and then overwhelmed him with a smile.

"Yes, Harry."

* * *

"Ruth, Harry wants you."

Don't I know it, she thought, vowing not for the first time to spend the night in her own bed and try and get a good night's sleep. Who was she kidding, one look from him and that vow would be well and truly broken.

"Thanks, Lucas" was what she actually said and crossed the Grid.

"Lucas, said you wanted me."

Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought" she said and smiled.

"Sit down" he said a little more serious now.

She waited.

"Ruth, I've got a bit of a problem" he got up and started pacing.

She waited.

"It's about us."

She worried.

"It's been two weeks and although they've been a wonderful two weeks…"

He paused and she felt an overwhelming wave of apprehension.

"I'm just not sure it's really working."

She dug her nails into her palm and concentrated on the pain.

"You see, Ruth. You're with me at work, you're with me out of work, you're with me nearly all the time and it's only occasionally that you go back to yours for the night."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"And that's a problem for me"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"As far as I can see, there's only one solution"

She looked at him, hurt eyes and wondered how bad this was going to be.

"Ruth, it's you're occasionally going home that bothers me."

He looked at her now, he'd stopped pacing and sat down.

"I hate it."

Don't cry.

"The house is empty and quiet and I miss you." He smiled "Live with me, Ruth. Move in."

Lucas caught Dimitri's look.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm sure Ruth's just thrown something at Harry"

"No!"

"Honest."

"Lover's tiff." said Lucas

"You reckon?" Dimitri said enthusiastically.

"As if!"

Beth crossed by, said nothing but smiled.

"No"

"Come on, Ruth. You know you want to ."

"Not a hope, after that little performance"

"You did this to me for years, toyed with me, raised my hopes, dashed them and then started again."

"That's not fair."

"No, but it's true"

He smiled.

"It's not funny!

"I love you, Ruth. Live with me."

She crossed her arms and sat back sternly.

"Please"

She looked at him from beneath lowered brows.

"Pretty please." He smiled his most engaging smile, the one that usually always won her over.

Nothing.

There was a knock on the door, but no pause for an answer as Tariq came in.

"Tariq, how good to see you" Harry smiled.

Tariq felt rather unnerved. "I've got the phone transcripts you wanted" he leant forward and handed them to Harry and turned for the door.

"Tariq,"

"Yes Harry"

"Ruth is refusing to do as I ask her. She's endangering the welfare of Section D. What do you think she should do?"

Tariq sensed this was a trick question and felt very uncomfortable.

"I think….she should do what you want, Harry"

"Ha! See" said Harry, smugly.

Tariq looked to Ruth and smiled half heartedly, not really knowing what was going on but thinking that Harry was in a very funny mood today.

"Thank you, Tariq. You may go" Yes, a very funny mood.

"Thanks very much, Tariq" said Ruth not at all grateful.

The door slid shut.

"You know you want to"

"On one condition"

"Which is"

"Do you want me to move in, or not?"

"Fine, I agree. What's the condition?"

"That's for you to find out" she said and walked out of the office.

He smiled.

* * *

She stood making herself a cup of tea, her back to the door that led to the Grid. She had spent the morning chewing at her lip to stop the smile that was always there. She clearly wasn't a born spook, like he'd once suggested because she found it incredibly difficult to stop herself looking and behaving like some giddy teenager. Get a grip, she thought, or they'll all know something's going on.

"Ruth" it was a warm, honeyed drip into her ear. Harry was very, very close, behind her.

"Harry"

"Make mine a tea"

She reached for another cup hoping he would stay there as long as possible.

"Any biscuits?"

"Yes, here" she said but didn't pass them back. She felt him reach around her, his arm having to curve around her in search of the packet "Actually, I'm not really hungry" he whispered as his hand left the search and turned itself back to her stomach and slid up her midriff. She forgot what she was doing with the tea.

"Harry, Home Secretary wants you" Beth said from the doorway. Harry's arm had sprung back with the packet in hand.

"Aren't I popular today?" he said crossing out pausing by Beth "Biscuit?'

"No, thanks Harry."

He shrugged taking the packet with him and as he went shouted "and don't forget my tea, Ruth."

**More still to come anon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry?"

"Yes Ruth."

"Are you happy?"

She picked her moments. He was lying on his back as she traced a finger in circles across and around his chest. 'Happy' wasn't quite sufficient, he thought, no, in no way was it anywhere near sufficient.

"You're the analyst, Ruth"

"Well…at this precise moment in time I would say that you're very happy and rather pleased with yourself, but that's not that surprising is it?" she watched him as he opened one eye and looked at her. She was lying on her side, head propped up, hair hanging loosely.

"Not surprising at all", he said and closed his eye, smiling.

"I'd also say that when you do manage to get out of bed, you will probably still be happy."

"It's a fair but not totally accurate analysis."

"What, you mean, you don't intend to get out of bed at all?"

"It's a possibility" he rolled over on to his side and kissed her.

"But you are happy?" she pulled away, just out of touching distance.

"Ruth, there isn't a word that exists that can express just where on the scale of happy I am" his voice was husky and deep and proceeded to travel down and around her nervous system. She shivered.

"There probably is in Wu," she said.

"Yes, well, thanks for that, now stop showing off and kiss me"

She turned her head away, playfully, he turned his attention to her neck.

"Harry, there's nothing else that you want?"

His arm pulled her hips firmly to him.

"I didn't mean that" she said.

He looked up. "Ruth, I'm happy. I love you. We are as we are. All is right with the world."

"And you're happy with us living together?"

"Yes, of course. I've never been this happy, not even when I was married, especially when I was married. I don't want to go _there_ again, this will do me just fine."

She glanced away, just for a moment and then looked back at him and simply said "I love you, Harry."

"Good, now come here because there is most definitely something else I want."

* * *

The pods opened, Ruth looked up, it was Harry. She beamed at him. He winked at her and then waited until she tore her eyes back to her monitor before he looked to Lucas and indicated for him to follow. It was three weeks after their 'outing' in The George and everyone was used to their now openly affectionate looks.

Just outside his office Harry turned and with a low voice said "Meeting room in ten minutes, everyone but Ruth and make it convincing." Lucas nodded.

* * *

They sat in the room. Doors closed. No one said anything.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Lucas.

"Ruth and I are getting married"

They all opened their mouths to congratulate him but his raised finger stopped them, quickly.

"Ruth doesn't know yet" he said straightforwardly.

There was silence.

"What do you mean she doesn't know, yet?" said Dimitri

"I haven't told her"

"But she's said yes?" asked Lucas

"I didn't….I haven't asked her."

They all sat wondering how even now the two of them could seemingly make life so complicated.

"I want to organise the wedding and for it to be surprise." Nobody reacted so he ploughed on with his only recently formed plan.

"Now you know what she's like, if anyone can guess I'm up to something it'll be her, so I need your help. We have to be particularly careful. We also need a back up plan so that if she does start to suspect something then we can sidetrack her with a story that I'm seeing somebody else. Beth maybe you could set up a legend for another woman, someone I used to know, something like that." He paused and looked at them. There was silence.

Beth looked at Lucas, willing him to say something, after all he knew Harry best.

"Harry,"

"Yes, Lucas"

"Have you got a death wish?"

Harry looked confused.

"You plan to marry Ruth even though you have absolutely no idea if she wants to and your Plan B in case she finds out is to let her think you're having an affair?"

There was a pause as Harry looked round the table, they all looked as similarly aghast as Lucas.

"Fine you look after the plan B'"

"Okay" said Lucas, they were at least getting somewhere.

It was Beth's turn.

"How sure are you that she wants to get married?"

For a moment Harry doubted himself in the face of their rather damning reaction.

"Well, we were in.." he stopped himself, they most definitely did not need to know where this conversation took place, "in…in conversation and I said that I didn't want to get married again, or word's to that effect and just for a moment I saw the disappointment."

Once more there was a pause.

"That's it?" asked Dimitri.

"That's it" said Harry "but sometimes you have to trust your instincts, DImitri and my instinct is that if I were to ask her, she would say yes"

"So you couldn't have just asked her, made sure she'd say yes and then plan a surprise wedding?" Tariq dared to ask him.

"No!" said Harry exasperated by the stupidity of the question. "Lucas, what did you tell her we were discussing?"

"Foreign informants and our contacts, what status we are at with them"

"Good. We'll meet again tomorrow and I'll give you more details. Let's just hope no one has any plans to invade the country this week."

He got up to go out.

"Harry, when is this wedding?"

"Her birthday, Friday." He turned back towards the door.

"This Friday?" said Dimitri. "In 3 days?"

"Yes, Friday. And you're all invited"

He opened the door.

"Harry," Lucas smiled and shook his head a little, "On the off chance that it works, we're all very happy for you."

Harry nodded and walked away, "Not half as happy as I am."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday.

It was Ruth's birthday.

It was Harry's wedding day.

It was Ruth's wedding day, she just didn't know it yet.

Harry had spent Thursday night in a hotel, it was traditional, he thought, not to see the bride, even if she didn't know she was the bride. Ruth believed him to be at a head of sections joint security session. She missed him, she was disappointed to have woken up without him on her birthday. He hadn't actually mentioned it but she was sure he would remember. She always thought of him as romantic, she wasn't sure why, they'd never had an anniversary or birthday together until now.

* * *

She walked onto the grid and was touched at the greeting. Everyone seemed to know. Was Harry behind this, she wondered. She sat at her desk and put her cards up around the computer and looked again at the wonderfully thought out presents they had given her. It was a good day.

All morning she waited for him. She'd checked her phone several times in case he'd sent her a message. Nothing.

At 2.30 the pods opened and there he was striding across the floor of the grid. He walked to the side of her desk, spun her chair round to face him, leant forward, hands either side of her on the chair arms and kissed her. He kissed her passionately. Section D looked discreetly away but they were all smiling. Eventually he pulled back and said through a big smile "Happy Birthday, Ruth." She felt a little breathless, so she just smiled. Then he stood and admired her cards. "Someone's popular today, then?"

Beth stepped in, "Harry, secure line for you." He looked to Ruth, whispered "sorry" and headed off to his office. That was the last she saw of him for a good while. At around 4pm he stepped from his office, he was smiling and had his hands behind his back. Ruth suspected that she knew what was coming.

He produced with one hand a card and with the other a present and again wished her a happy birthday.

The card was beautiful. 'To my darling Ruth, thank you for making me the happiest man alive (don't know how this translates in Wu, but I'm sure you can tell me!). Happy Birthday, yours always, Harry x'

The present was a real surprise, though now she thought about it, she should have known.

"Mmm, chocolates" she said.

"Belgian" Harry clarified.

"Thank you , they're lovely. I'll share them with you later"

"No you won't, can't let them spoil your appetite. I'm taking you out to dinner"

She stopped herself from speculating out loud if he'd take her to PizzaHut, if the thought that went into the present was anything to go by.

"Tell you when later" he kissed her on the cheek. Lucas saw it and pressed send on his text to Tariq. "Got to go, Home Secretary," added Harry and headed off back to his office, grabbed his coat and made for the pods. Tariq met him and handed him a note and some change, Harry quickly put it in his pocket and left. It did not go unnoticed by Ruth. 'So, he couldn't even go out and buy his own bloody chocolates' Ruth thought and then excused him as he'd been so busy and she loved him and did it all really matter anyway.

* * *

She headed to the kitchen for a coffee, Beth followed her in. "So what did he get you for your birthday, jewellery, perfume, something even nicer?"

"Chocolates" said Ruth

"Oh" replied Beth grimacing

"Belgian." added Ruth.

They both looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

"I always thought Harry would be a bit more romantic than that" Beth said.

"Me too, though I don't know why."

Dimitri marched in, "God, I need a coffee, anyone want to make me one?"

"No" said Beth

He swung his head to Ruth.

"No" said Ruth.

"Hey Dimitri, guess what Harry got for Ruth's birthday?"

"Are you allowed to tell us? He looked at Ruth with a smirk.

"Chocolates" Beth blurted out.

"Oops." He pulled an apologetic face at Ruth.

A figure passed the door and Dimitri yelled, "Hey Tariq, even you wouldn't buy chocolates for your girlfriend's birthday, would you?"

"God, no" exclaimed Tariq, before realising "Sorry, Ruth".

"Well, maybe dinner will be better" she said.

"At this rate, he'll probably take you for a sandwich," said Dimitri

Beth whacked him.

Ruth started laughing.

* * *

Harry hadn't come back. She wasn't sure what the plan was for the evening. Eventually her phone rang.

"Ruth"

"Hi"

"7.30 dinner, wear something nice. What about that gorgeous burgundy dress, the one you had on at the wedding."

"It's a bit too much for…"

"It's a _very_ smart restaurant" he interrupted "Please, for me"

"Ok, but where are we going"

"It's a surprise. I'll text you the address"

"Are you not coming with me?"

"Sorry, can't. Meetings. I'll have to come straight from Whitehall, see you there. Love you, bye"

"Bye, Ha…" he'd gone.

* * *

7.35pm 'Beautiful restaurant, good choice' thought Ruth sitting at the bar.

7.41pm 'Getting hungry now.'

7.45pm "Yes, I'd love another white wine" she nodded to the barman

7.50pm "I'm sorry, he must have been held up," she apologised to the waiter.

8.01pm She sighed.

"Ruth"

Lucas was in the restaurant, not Harry.

"What, what's wrong?"

"It's not Harry, he's fine. We've got to go. Now" He hustled her out of the restaurant. "Special branch have discovered a cache of explosives in a disused church, there's details of an attack in the City planned for tomorrow. Harry's down there with Beth and Tariq, they're trying to hack the computers they found but there's also a whole load of stuff in Arabic, plans, letters. We need you down there, Ruth"

She looked at her dress thinking that it might be the most overdressed she'd ever been for work. Lucas sensed what she was thinking "Sorry, no time to change," he was walking to the car, "but you do look lovely," he smiled and got in.

They drove quickly through the City.

"Not much of a birthday, ey, Ruth?" he sounded apologetic.

She smiled, "it happens."

She watched the traffic and the lights blur by "Just wish I'd seen a bit more of Harry today."

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"So much it hurts, Lucas."

* * *

"This is it."

They got out of the car and headed for the church doors. It was dark and quiet. They walked through the doors and into the vestibule.

"Ruth?" Lucas had stopped.

"What?"

He stood in front of the door, stopping her from going any further.

"Harry asked me to give you this." He held out his hand. There was a small box in his palm.

Ruth merely looked at it.

"Open it."

She took it nervously, confused as to what she was been given and why, when there was important work to be done.

Lucas nodded encouragingly to her.

She opened the box.

There were two things within and she didn't know which one she registered first.

She looked up at Lucas and then back to the box.

There was what looked like a platinum ring with a single heart shaped diamond and a note, it simply said 'Marry me, Ruth'.

Her heart had paused in her chest and any analytical skills had fled her, leaving her senseless and palpitating.

"I don't understand" was all she could say.

"You don't need to understand all you need to do is tell me if the answer's a 'yes', or a 'no'."

"It's…..it's a yes. Of course, it's a yes"

God, that was a relief, thought Lucas and he took the ring and slid it on her finger.

"But why's Harry not asking me?" she looked very confused.

Lucas stepped away from the door, kissed her on the cheek and slowly pulled it open.

It was a beautiful church, small, intimate; ornate, yet simple. The whole place was bathed in light from what looked like hundreds of candles. It looked like Christmas. It was one of the most beautiful images she'd ever seen. A choir started singing one of her favourite pieces and then she realised they were _her_ choir, she knew them. She glimpsed faces she recognised. It only seemed to be a small congregation, how could she seem to know so many of them? Ruth normally processed information very quickly and yet here, in this moment, her mind seemed incapable of processing anything.

And then she saw Harry.

And then she understood.

He was standing at the front, near the altar. He was wearing a white, collarless shirt, open at the neck; a big smile; and a kilt. _That_ kilt.

He turned from her and looked back, from behind his legs appeared a five year old with a big lilac ribbon in her hair. Ellie ran down the aisle carrying two small bouquets. She skidded to a halt in front of Ruth "This is for you to carry," she said holding out the flowers.

"Thanks, Ellie. You look beautiful"

"So do you, I have to be your bridesmaid now" she said and ran around behind Ruth holding her bouquet in both hands looking very professional.

"May I?" said Lucas holding out his arm for her.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'd be honoured." she said and found she could do nothing but smile. In fact the smiling seemed to be highly contagious, everyone present appeared to be infected, but Ruth didn't see it.

She could only see one thing.

She stepped up to meet him, his fingertips delicately brushing her hand. She could not take her eyes from him, nor he from her.

"This is all rather sudden, Harry" she whispered

"I don't like long engagements."

"No, it's been all of a minute and a half."

"Felt like a lifetime to me, Ruth."

"You know, you're meant to do the proposing yourself?"

"Why, when you have people to do it for you?"

"A girl just likes to be asked"

"Will you marry me Ruth?"

"I'll think about it"

The music subsided and the vicar began to speak.

"Oops, too late" said Harry with a twinkle.

Ruth leant closer to him, "I love you, Harry"

"That's good, because I love you too"

* * *

"Ruth."

"Yes, Harry."

"Now we're married you have to do as I say."

"And how do you come to that rather archaic conclusion?"

"Were you not listening? Honour and obey, Ruth. You said it."

"Ah yes, but I had my fingers crossed for that bit"

"That's rather devious."

"Not as devious as arranging a secret wedding, Harry."

"Devious it may be, but was it a good birthday present, Ruth?"

"Better than a bloody box of chocolates!"

"I can see you're going to be hard to please.'

"Oh no, Harry, I'll be easy"

"Really?"

"Yes, just show us what's under your sporran."

"Later, Mrs Pearce, later"

And he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final bit of fluff to fortify us before Ruth gets battered!**

EPILOGUE

"Ruth,"

"Yes, Harry."

"Do we have to?"

"We do"

"But I really don't want to"

"Oh, Harry, please."

"Ruth, I don't think I can"

"You can, Harry."

"But, Ruth"

He pouted and sulked.

Lucas walked into the office.

"Lucas" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically, "Anything happening?"

"What, you mean are there any bomb alerts, terrorist threats, or is the PM about to be assasinated ?"

"Yes, anything" Harry was hopeful.

"No Harry, nothing, not a squeak, nada."

Harry sulked some more. Ruth smiled.

"Oh, I get it" said Lucas "Isn't it couples therapy, today" He could barely contain his amusement.

Harry muttered something incomprehensible.

"It is Lucas" said Ruth "and Harry is, I'm afraid, not looking forward to it"

"Bloody ridiculous idea, world gone mad, PC bol…"

"Harry!" Ruth cut him off. "You've had the memos, we have to do it whether we like it or not."

He muttered again.

"So any couple in the service, who work together now have to be assessed to see if it jeopardises operations and what, see a therapist?" Lucas really did want to rub this in.

Ruth nodded, Harry shook his head and paced about.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get this over with" Ruth put her coat on.

"Don't know why we can't do it here?"

They crossed for the pods.

"Maybe her office couch is more comfy" said Dimitri as he passed.

Harry gave him a rather fearsome look.

"I hear she's a cousin" Beth called from her desk.

"Dear god!" Harry looked like he might be about to combust.

Yeah, West Coast, hypno new age therapist, apparently" added Tariq quite seriously.

Harry turned back towards his office.

"Oh, no you don't," said Ruth and steered him to the pods.

"Have a good time" said Lucas grinning and he winked at Ruth.

"We'll try" said Ruth and smiled.

Harry grunted as the rest called their good wishes.

* * *

John was driving them. Harry had been pouting for the last 30 minutes.

"West Coast psycho babble, telling me what I already know."

"Oh Harry, where's your spirit of Atlanticism?" she hoped he would take the bait, that he would remember.

"Oh, Ruth, where's your spirit of romance?" He remembered and for the first time in two days he smiled.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, Ruth"

She looked at him questioningly.

"It never happened, did it?"

"What, the Grand Tour?"

He nodded.

"Paris, Rome, Madrid" she said smiling.

"Walking in the streets, sitting in the cafes, wandering the museums" he relived their conversation over dinner so long ago.

"Don't worry, Ruth, it'll happen…sometime."

She smiled at him.

John smiled, his own timing was perfect, as the car turned for Heathrow.

Harry looked up, confused.

"Oh, it'll happen, Harry, just sooner than you think."

"What?"

"Couples therapy?" she started laughing. "I had to wait two minutes from proposal to vows, but vows to honeymoon, six weeks, a girl can't wait forever you know."

He looked at her stunned, "The Grid?"

"Covered. Lucas is stepping up and he's got support if he needs it."

"But what if…?"

"The world will have to keep on turning without you."

"Bags?'

"In the boot."

"Passport?"

She took it from her pocket and waved it at him.

"I'll just call Lucas" he looked at his phone, it wouldn't connect.

"Tariq's doctored it, the only number you can call is mine!."

He looked at her and started to smile.

"Anything else, I should know, Ruth?"

"I packed your kilt"

**Le Fin.**


End file.
